Chronos
Chronos (クロノス, Kuronosu) is a Persona from Persona 2: Innocent Sin. In the fan translation of Innocent Sin, he is refered to as Kronos. Both interpretations of his name are acceptable because the appearance and background of the Persona show mythological traits of both deities. History Chronos Chronos (alternatively spelled as Khronos or Chronus) is one of the primordial Deities in the Greek mythology, said to be the personification of time and the lord of the Zodiac. His name means the word "days". He was initially portrayed to possess an incorporeal figure as a serpent with three heads; one of a man, the second of a bull, and the last of a lion. Cronos Cronos (alternatively spelled as Kronos or Cronus) is the Titans lord and harvest deity. Enticed by his mother Gaia, Cronos picks up the sickle and castrates his own father, Uranus, thus becoming the new king of the gods. However, fearing the same fate would befall him, Cronos devours his own offsprings. His consort Rhea secretly gives him the stones wrapped in clothes for sparing the newborn Zeus and Crete. Zeus later leads his surviving siblings to conquer Cronos, repeating the history of overthrow, this war is so-called Titanomachia. When the Greek mythology was absorbed into the Roman pantheon, Cronos is identified as Saturnus. Appearances *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Fortune Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Profile ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' right Chronos, of the Fortune Arcana, is the evolved Persona of Jun Kurosu, gained through mutation from his prior Persona, Hermes, in the Velvet Room after certain requirements are met. His design shows him to have a clock instead a face, attached on his head and four wings are attached to his back, with two of them sheltering his shoulders toward the front direction. His helmet is also added with wings, similar to Hermes. This evolution grants Jun to block any kind of attacks with the Wind, Light, and Dark elements, but as a price a weakness against the Earth element may be a concern. Chronos may learn powerful wind-based spells and some useful recovery skills, but he's also capable of performing a few different Fusion Spells, notably one of the most powerful ones, Grand Cross. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Chronos appears in a golden metallic form, summoned by Metal Jun of the Metal Trio, encountered by the player in Torifune. His unique spell, "Terror of Fortune", reflects the original Chronos' skill, "Cross Fortune". Stats ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Trivia *Chronos is often confused with Cronos because these two names primarily differ in the initial consonant of the spelling, kh and k, even the Japanese Katakana rendition of both names are the same. This confusion is intended by the game developer as shown in Chronos/Cronos's in-game description along with his speech when mutated from Hermes. Nevertheless Kaneko's artwork features wings and elements of the mechanical clock, referencing the Greek father of time. Jun's complex about his father, Akinari Kashihara, can be related to Cronos and his relations with his father, Uranus. *Also, Jun's Zodiac sign is Aquarius. It is ruled by the planets Saturn and Uranus. The name of the planet Saturn comes from the Roman god of same name and originated from Cronos. Category:Fortune Arcana Category:Greco-Roman Mythology Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas